Harry Potter y el Hechicero de las Sombras
by Devil-Alm-Uchiha
Summary: Dumbledore y Voldemort se deben unir para poder vencer al hechicero de las sombras, un mago oscuro que quiere destruir al mundo.
1. Cambios

**HARRY POTTER Y EL HECHIZERO DE LAS SOMBRAS**

**CAPITULO 1:CAMBIOS**

En el numero 4 de Privet Drive,todo habia cambido desde que Harry potter regreso de su ultimo curso en Hogwarts,todo habia cambiado.Y qien mas habia cambiado era harry.Ya le daba igual hacer magia ya que habia sido absuelto de todos los cargos.Un dia bajo al sotano y cogio unos aparatos de gimnasia.Siempre estaba HACIENDO GIMNASIA Y CUANDO NO,HACIA LO QUE SU TIO VERNON LE DECIA.OS ESTAREIS PREGUNTANDO POR QUE HABIA CAMBIADO TANTO.HARRY HABIA CAMBIADO MUCHO SU CARACTER ANTES ERA SIMPATICO Y HASTA AVECES TIMINO PERO AHORA RESPONDIA A SUS TIOS Y LE DABA IGUAL AHORA ERA DESAGRADABLE CON TODA LA GENTE,UNA VEZ HINCHO A UN NIÑO POR DIVERSION.HARRY ANTES ESPERA ANSIOSOS A LAS CARTAS DE SUS AMIGOS YA LE DABA IGUAL SABIA LO QUE LE IBAN A DECIR,PERO A EL LE DABA IGUAL.HABIA PERDIODO A SU UNICA FAMILA Y FUE POR SU CULPA, EL LO SABIA LE DABA IGUAL LO QUE DIJIERAN LOS DEMAS.OTRA COSA QUE HABIA CAMBIADO ERA QUE ODIABA A ALBUS DUMBLEDORE TAMBIEN HABIA SIDO SU CULPA QUE SIRIUS MURIERA POR OCULTARLE COSAS QUE EL DEBERIA SABER ¿Y CUAL FUE SU ESCUSA? QUE EL NO ESTABA PREPARADO,EL SE PREGUNTABA QUE IBA A SABER SI EL ESTABA PREPARADO O NO.EL LE HUBIERA ATACADO QUE SUFRIERA LO QUE EL SUFRIA CUANDO LE DIO LA CHARLA AL FINAL DEL CURSO. PERO CUANDO LE DIJO LA PROFECIA TODO CAMBIO SE PROMETIO A SI MISMO QUE SOLO MATARIA A UNA PERSONA Y ESA SERIA LORD VOLDEMORT.NO SERIA UN ASESINO SOLO LE MATARIA EL POR QUE SI NO LO MATABA EL SERIA LA VICTIMA NO LE HACIA GRACIA PARA NADA TENER QUE MATAR HA ALGUIEN PERO VENGARIA A SUS PADRES A SIRIUS Y A CEDRIC.OTRO DE SUS METAS ERA PROVAR LA INOCENCIA DE SU PADRINO CAPTURARIA A PETER.DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO HARRY HABIA DESARROLLADO UNOS FORMIDABLES MUSCULOS Y HABIA CRECIDO Y ADELGAZADO,HARRY NO COMIA MUCHO,TENIA UNA DEPRESION ENCIMA .A HARRY NO LE IMPORTARIA NO IR A HOGWARTS ESTE AÑO NO QUERIA VER A NADIE PARA DARLE LASTIMA Y PARA NO VER A DUMBLEDORE.

-HARRRYYYYYYY-LE LLAMO SU TIO-CORTA EL CESPED

-SI TIO,ENSEGUIDA-HARRY SE PUSO LA CAMISETA Y EMPEZO A BAJAR LAS ESCALERAS Y HABRIO LA PUERTA.

-AH,CHICO NOSOTROS SALIMOS NO DEJES ENTRAR A NADIE Y MENOS AUN A UNOS DE ESOS RARITOS.

-MAGOS.

-TE HE DICHO UN MILLON DE VECES QUE NO DIGAS ESA PALABRA

-A NO?MAAAAGGOOOOOO

TIO VERNON LE DIO UN BUEN PUÑETAZO Y SE MONTO EN EL COCHE EN LA OTRA ACERA HABIA TRES PERSONAS QUE HABIA PRESENCIADO TODO.

-PERO¿COMO SE ATREVE?-DIJO UN CHICO DE PELO PELIROJO

-NO SE COMO DUMBLEDORE QUIERE TENERLO AHI LO ESTAN MALTRATANDO,HACE DOS DIAS ALBUS RECIBIO UNA CARTA DE MINISTERIO QUE DECIAS QUE HARRY HABIA UTILIZADO MAGIA.-DIJO UN HOMBRE APARENTEMENTE JOVEN PERO CON ALGUNAS CANAS.

-¿HARRY HIZO ESO?PERO..PERO NO ME LO CREO QUE HECHIZO UTILIZO?-DIJO UNA CHICA DE PELO CASTAÑO Y UNO OJOS MARRONES PRECIOSOS.

-INFLO A UN NIÑO,Y CUANDO LE PREGUNTARON POR QUE LO HIZO DIJO QUE ERA POR DIVERISON,HERMIONE.

-PARECE QUE TIENE UNA DEPRESION Y PASA EL TIEMPO HACIENDO GIMNASIA MIRAD QUE MUSCULOS TIENE,PARECE............NOSE....

-DISTINTO?-DIJO LUPIN-ME ENCANTARIA HABLAR CON EL CARA A CARA YA QUE A LAS CARTAS NO RESPONDE.

-Y POR QUE NO LO HACEMOS?-PREGUNTO HERMIONE-YO TAMBIEN QUISIERA HABLAR CON EL.

-DUMBLEDORE......

-A LA PORRA DUMBLEORE¡-EXCALMO RON-YO VOY A HABLAR CON HARRY PERO CON OTRO ASPECTO,HABER SI LAS CLASES QUE HEMOS DADO SIRVEN PARA ALGO.

-DEACUERDO VE.

HARRY ESTABA CORTANDO EL CESPED CUANDO UN CHICO SE LE ACERCO.

-HOLA-NO OBTUVO RESPUESTA-HOLA?

HARRY LEVANTO LA MIRADA PARA VER QUIEN NO LE DEJABA EMPAZ.LE FULMINO CON LA MIRADA,AGACHO LA CABEZA Y.....

-¿QUE QUIERES CHICO?

-ES QUE... SOY NUEVO AQUI Y ME ENCANTARIA CONOCER GENTE.

-PUES ESTAS HABLANDO CON LA PERSONA EQUIVOCADA SOY UN CHICO(SEGUN SUS TIOS) QUE VA AL COLEGIO SAN BRUTO PARA CASOS DESESPERADOS.TODO EL MUNDO ME TEME Y AHORAN QUE VEN QUE TENGO MAS FUERZAS SALEN CORRIENDO.

-ESO A MI NO ME PREOCUPA.OYE.

-¿QUE QUIERES?-DIJO HARRY DE MUY MAL MODO

-¿POR QUE HABLAS ASI?COMO SI SE TE HUBIERA MUERTO ALGUIEN.

DERREPENTE HARRY SE QUEDO MUY QUIETO Y PALIDECIO UN POCO.AHORA QUE SE HABIA OLVIDADO UN POCO MIENTRAS CORTABA EL CESPED VA ESTE NIÑATO Y SE LO RECUERDA.

-¿Y ATI QUE TE IMPORTA,IDIOTA?-RON SE EXTRAÑO POR EL MODO QUE LE HABIA HABLADO SU AMIGO´´.

-¿HARRY COMO PUEDES HABLARME ASI?-RON SE TAPO LA BOCA SE HABIA IDO DE LA LENGUA.HARRY LE MIRO EXTRAÑADO EL NO LE HABIA SU NOMBRE.

-¿COMO SABES MI NOMBRE Y QUIEN ERES TU?

-LO SIENTO TENGO QUE IRME

-TU NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE-HARRY LO AGARRO DE BRAZO CON MUCHA FUERZA.

-AAAAYYYY¡¡¡¡ME HACES DAÑO.

-PUES TE AGUANTAS-Y SIGUIO APRETANDO-COMO SABES MI NOMBRE?

-PUES....YO..HE ESCUCHADO LO DEL NIÑO QUE VA A SAN BRUTO Y OI SU NOMBRE BUENO TU NOMBRE(CORRIGIO)

HARRY NO LE CREIA.NADIE HABLABA DE EL O ESO CREIA ALMENOS.

-Y AQUIEN HAS ESCUCHADO TU HABLAR DE MI?POR QUE NO CREO QUE LA GENTE HABLE DE UN PATETICO NIÑO.

RON ABRIO LA BOCA PARA RESPONDER PERO HARRY VOLVIO A HABLAR.

-POR CIERTO A DONDE TE HAS MUDADO?

-AAAAAL NUMERO CUATRO-HARRY SE RIO.

-HACE CUANTO?

-DOS DIAS.

-DE VERDAD?POR QUE YO VIVO EN EL NUMERO CUATRO Y NADIE SE A MUDADO A MI CASA,ESTAS MINTINENDO QUIEN ERES?ERES UN MAGO?ERERS DE LA ORDEN DEL FENIX? ME ESTAS VIGILANDO?.

-YO...YO..-EMPEZA A TARTAMUDEAR RON

-TOM VEN A CASA QUE ESTA ECHA LA COMIDA-RON SE VOLVIO ERA HERMIONE TRANSFORMADA,RON SUSPIRO DE ALIVIO SE VOLVIO Y SE FUE CORRIENDO.HARRY SE METIO EN LA CASA Y SE DUCHO.

-RON CASI NOS METE EN UN GRAN APRIETO.

-LO SIENTO PREFESOR-DIJO AGACHANDO LA CABEZA-PERO ES QUE ME SORPRENDI DE COMO ME HABLO.

-QUE ESPERABAS EL NO TE CONOCIA(EN CIERTO MODO)COMO QUIERES QUE TE RESPONDA Y ENCIMA VAS Y LE PREGUNTA SI SE LE HA MUERTO ALGUIEN TU SABIAS PERFECTAMENTE QUE SI,RONALD WEASLEY.

-YA BASTA DEJAME YA DE REÑIRME NO ERES MI MADRE.

-Y TU ERES UN ESTUPIDO QUE NADA MAS TRAE PROBLEMAS.

-YA BASTA LOS DOS¡¡¡-GRITO LUPIN-VAMONOS

HARRY SE SEGUIA PREGUNTANDO QUIEN ERA ESE CHICO SEGERO QUE ERA MAGO HABIA NO TADO MAGIA EN EL¿SERIA DE LA ORDEN?SEGURO.Y SE FUE A LA CAMA Y SE QUEDO DORMIDO.

-COLAGUSANO¡¡¡¡¡-GRITO LOR VOLDEMORT-¿COMO VA EL PLAN PARA ATRAPAR A HARRY POTTER?

-TODO APUNTO PARA MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE SEÑOR-DIJO TEMBLANDO

-BIEN,EXCELENTE-UNA RISA SE DIBUJO EN SU CARA-RAPTAREMOS A HARRY POTTER,HABER COMO REACCIONA ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!!JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡¡¡¡

-SEÑOR USTED IRA PERSONALMENTE?

-POR SUPUESTO ALGUIEN TIENE QUE MATENER DISTRAIDO A DUMBLEDORE,NO CREES?

-S..SS..SI,CLARO MI SEÑOR.

ALGUIEN TOCO A LA PUERTA.

-PASA.AH,NARZISA-DIJO CON UNA SONRISA-QUE TE TRAE POR AQUI?

-PUES QUE CREO QUE MI HIJO ESTA PREPARADO PARA HACER LA PRUEBA PARA SER MORTIFAGO.

-SI TU LO CREES LO HARA.-Y SE RIO-PERO SI TE APARECE EN CASA MUERTO,NO ME ECHES LA CULPA,JAAJAJAJAJA.

NARCISA DIO UN PEQUEÑO GRITO Y SE INLINO YA A CONTINUACION SE FUE.

-TE DIGO COLAGUSANO QUE ESTA MUJER ES ESTUPIDA,EL PEQUEÑO MALFOY NO DURARA NADA MORIRA EN LA PRIMERA PRUEBA,JAJAJAJAJA.

EN PRIVET DRIVE HARRY SE DESPERTO SOBRESALTADO Y SUDANDO IBAN A RAPTARLE¿SE CREERIAN QUE EL ERA DEBIL?YA LO VERAN ME QUEDARE Y NO ME TOCARAN NI UN PELO.POR QUE ME ENFRENTARE A CUALQUIERA QUE INTENTE TOCARME NO NECESITO LA PROTECCION DE DUMBLEDORE.Y SE VOLVIO A DORMIR.EL RESTO DE LA NOCHE NO TUVO NINGUNA PESADILLA.SE LEVANTO SE DUCHO DE NUEVO Y


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:CARA A CARA

Y BAJO A DESAYUNAR ALGO YA QUE TENIA MUCHA HAMBRE.AUN SEGUIA CON EL SUEÑO EN LA CABEZA,NO ME COGERAN´´SE DECIA A SI MISMO.CUANDO LLEGO A LA COCINA TIO VERNON Y TIA PETUNIA SE SORPRENDIERON DE VERLE,POR EL CONTRARIO SU PRIMO SIGUIO MIRANDO LA TELEVISION NI SE HABIA DADO CUENTA DE QUE ESTABA AHI.HARRY NO DIJO NADA Y SE SENTO TIA PETUNIA LE PUSO UN PLATO POR DELANTE QUE TENIA BACON Y HUEVOS FRITOS.ESTE EMPEZO A COMER.

-SERA MEJOR QUE POR LA NOCHE NO ESTEIS AQUI-DIJO HARRY

-¿POR QUE?

-EL ASESINO DE MIS PADRES VENDRA AQUI PARA CAPTURARME,SI NO QUEREIS MORIR MEJOR IROS.-DIJO CON POCAS GANAS-Y NO ME PREGUNTEIS COMO LO SE POR QUE NO OS LO VOY A DECIR.

-POR QUE DEBERIAMOS IRNOS,POTTER?

-POR QUE SI OS VAIS ESTA NOCHE MORIRESIS,A MI ME DA IGUAL SI OS MATAN(ASI ME SUCEDERIA ALGO BUENO)ASI QUE USTEDES ELEGIS

-Y TU CHICO?

-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?

-A MI-DIJO SEÑALANDOSE TIO VERNON-NADA,ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.

-BUENO ME VOY ARRIBA,SE LO DIRE A LA ORDEN

LUPIN:

SEGURO QUE TE RESULTA EXTRAÑO QUE TE ESCRIBA PUES BIEN,VOY AL GRANO.  
ESTA NOCHE HE SOÑADO CON VOLDEMORT QUE DECIA QUE HOY POR LA NOCHE IBA A ATACAR PRIVE DRIVE PARA CAPTURARME.TE ESCRIBO POR SI QUERIAS SABERLO.

HARRY POTTER

PDA:NO ME MOVERE DE AQUI A SI QUE NO VENGAIS A POR MI POR QUE NO ME MOVEREIS,ME DA IGUAL LO QUE DIGA DUMBLEDORE ME ENFRENTARE CON CUALQUIERA QUE SE ME ACERQUE.ABRAZOS A HERMIONE

-HEDWIG,LLEVA ESTO A LUPIN-LA LECHUZA BLANCA SE ACERCO Y HARRY LE ATO LA CARTA EN LA PATA Y AÑDIO-Y RAPIDO.

EN 5 MINUTOS YA HABIA LLEGADO REMUS RECONOCIO LA LECHUZA Y LE QUITOLA CARTA.

-UNA CARTA DE HARRY-EN NADA DE TIEMPO HABIA LLEGADO

RON,HERMIONE,ALBUS,ALASTOR,SNAPE,THONKS Y LOS DEMAS WEASLEY.

-LEELA EN VOZ ALTA,REMUS-DIJO ALBUS,REMUS ASINTIO.

-LUPIN,DESDE CUANDO ME LLAMA LUPIN?-PREGUNTO LO DEMAS SE ENCOGUIERON DE HOMBROS-SEGURO QUE TE RESULTA EXTRAÑO QUE TE ESCRIBA PUES BIEN,VOY AL GRANO.  
ESTA NOCHE HE SOÑADO CON VOLDEMORT QUE DECIA QUE HOY POR LA NOCHE IBA A ATACAR PRIVE DRIVE PARA CAPTURARME.TE ESCRIBO POR SI QUERIAS SABERLO.

HARRY POTTER

PDA:NO ME MOVERE DE AQUI A SI QUE NO VENGAIS A POR MI POR QUE NO ME MOVEREIS,ME DA IGUAL LO QUE DIGA DUMBLEDORE.ABRAZOS A HERMIONE...¿PERO QUE?¿COMO QUE LUCHARA?

TODO EL MUNDO SE HABIA QUEDADO CON LA BOCA ABIERTA.

-¿POR QUE SOLO ESCRIBE BIEN A HERMIONE,SOLO SALUDA A ELLA?-HERMIONE SE RUBERIZO

-LO MAS IMPORTANTE SEÑOR WEASLEY ES QUE VOLDEMORT VA A ATACAR Y TENEMOS QUE SACAR A HARRY DE HAY.

-YA LE HA OIDO ALBUS NO PIENSA MOVERSE DE ALLI.

-PUES ME DA IGUAL,TU LUPIN,ARTHUR,HERMIONE Y RON VENGAN CONMIGO IREMOS A POR HARRY.

EN PRIVET DRIVE HARRY SE HABIA PUESTO A HACER GIMNASIA,ENTONCES EL TIMBRE SONO.

-POTTER VE A ABRIR LA PUERTA.

-Y POR QUE NO LO HACES TU?

-POR QUE NO.

-LO HAGO SI DICES LAS PALABRAS MAGICAS.

-POR FAVOR HARRY¿PUEDES HABRIR LA PUERTA?

-PUES CLARO-DIJO CON UNA SONRISA YA ABAJO.

HARRY ABRIO LA PUERTA Y VIO A DUMBLEDORE,ARTHUR,LUPIN,RON Y HERMIONE Y DE UN PORTAZO CERRO LA PUERTA.

-HARRY ABRE POR FAVOR.

-VALLANSE AQUI NO TIENE NADA QUE HACER.

-PUES CLARO QUE SI TE LLEVAREMOS AL CUARTEL.

-Y UNA PORRA FRITA VOY YO AHI.

-HARRY POR FAVOR ABRE LA PUERTASUPLICO HERMIONE

ENTONCES LA PUERTA SE ABRIO Y CONTEMPLARON A UN HARRY SUDOROSO Y MUSCULOSO.

-NO ME IRE.ME ENFRENTARE A QUALQUIERA QUE INTENTE TOCARME.-Y LOS OBSERVO-Y SI NO OS IMPORTA CONTINUARE HACIENDO GIMNASIA-HARRY SE FIJO EN EL CIELO UNA LECHUZA SE METIA POR SU VENTANA,HARRY LA MIRO EXTRAÑADO-¿DE QUIEN ES ESA LECHUZA?

LOS DEMAS SE ENCOGIERON DE HOMBRO,HARRY VOLVIO A CERRAR.HARRY MIRO LA LECHUZA.

QUERIDO SEÑOR POTTER A CONTINUACION DE DIREMOS LOS RESULTADOS DE LOS TIMOS:

POCIONES:EXCELENTE

TRANSFORMACIONES:EXCELENTE

DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS:EXCEDE LAS ESPECTATIVAS

HERBOLOGIA:EXCELENTE

H. DE LA LAS CRIATURAS MAGICAS:EXCELENTE

EN LA CALLE SE OYO UN GRITO DE FELICIDAD.

TAMBIEN DESEO COMUNICARLE QUE USTED Y SA SEÑORITA GRANGER SON LOS PERFECTOS DE GRYFFINDOR.

MINERVA.

OTRO GRITO SE ESCUCHO:

-SI SOY PERFECTOOOO¡¡¡¡Y VALLA TIMOS TODOS MENOS UNO¡¡¡¡CHACHI¡¡¡¡¡

LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTABAN EN LA CALLE SE ECHARON A REIRHARRY SE ASOMO POR LA VENTANA Y MIRO SI ESOS´´SEGUIAN AHY Y PARA SU DESGRACIA SEGUIAN AHY.

-¿CUANDO PENSAIS IROS?

-HASTA QUE NO VENGAS CON NOSOTROS-DIJO DUMBLEDORE

-PUES YA PODEIS SENTAROS POR QUE NO VOLVERE ABRIR LA PUERTA.

-PUES NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUI ENTONCES.POR CIERTO HARRY¿POR QUE HINCHASTE AL NIÑO?

HARRY SE ENCOGIO DE HOMBROS Y ...

-DIVERSION Y ADEMAS A TI QUE TE IMPORTA DUMBLEDORE.

-CHICO VE AL SUPER A COMPRAR LECHE.

-Y ¿POR QUE NO LO HACES TU?

-QUE LO HAGAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

LA APUERTA SE ABRIO Y SALIO UN MUY ENFURECIDO HARRY.

-Y VUELVE RAPIDO.

-DE ACUERDO-Y DICHO ESTO CERRO LA PUERTA DE UN PORTAZO.

HARRY IGNORO A TODOS Y SALIO ANDANDO MUY RAPIDO HACIA EL SUPER Y IBA MURMURANDO:

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA,TENDRIA QUE IR EL HABER SI ADELGAZA.

YA CUANDO SE CALMO FUE MAS LENTO.

-ALBUS LE SEGUIMOS?

-NO NO HACE FALTA

DESPUES DE 20 MINUTOS HARRY VOLVIO Y TENIA PEQUEÑAS HERIDAS EN LA CATA Y UN BRAZO.LUPIN LE MIRO Y SE PREGUNTABA POR QUE HARRY TENIA HERIDAS Y SE ENTERARON.

-ME CAGO MALDITO PERRO,ME LO CARGARE Y A SU DUEÑA NO SABE CONTRALAR A UN MALDITO PERRO?-HARRY SE DETINIO Y LOS MIRO-AUN SEGUIS AQUI?

-YA ESTA ANOCHECIENDO ASI QUE YA SABES LO QUE VA APASAR.

A TODOS LE SORPRENDIO QUE HARRY ESTUVIESE RIENDO.Y ABRIO LA PUERTA:

-TIO VERNON QUE OS VAIS A QUEDAR A MORIR O QUE?

-YA NOS IBAMOS ,DAME LA COMPRA CHICO-DIJO TIA PETUNIA TENDIENDO LA MANO-Y EL CAMBIO.

-TOMA.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES SUS TIOS YA SE HABIAN IDO.HARRY ESTABA TENDIDO EN EL CESPED JUGANDO CON SU VARITA CUANDO UNA SONRISA LOS SOBRESALTO.EFECTIVAMENTE ALLI ESTABA VOLDEMORT.LOS DE LA ORDEN DEL FENIX Y ALGUNOS AURORES SE PUSIERON EN GUARDIA.HARRY SE LEVANTO LENTAMENTE Y MIRO A VOLDEMORT.

-VAYA QUE GRAN BIENVENIDA¡¡¡¡HARRY QUE SORPRESA CREIA QUE DUMBLEDORE TE ALEJARIA DE MI.

-Y ESO VINIMOS A HACER PERO HARRY NO QUISO MOVERSE.

-Y ATIQUIEN TE HA HABLADO DUMBLEDORE.-DIJO VOLDEMORT-CRUCIO.

Y CON ESE HECHIZO EMPEZO LA PELEA EN PRIVET DRIVE.


	3. Capi 3Amor Que cursi!

Capi 3-Amor!Que cursi!  
Y alli estaban harry y voldemort cara a cara pero voldemort empezo a luchar contra Dumbledore y los de la orden lo metio en casa de sus tios.voldemort pudo ver que harry se resistia a entrar se quejaba,cuando lo metieron dentro harry fue a su habitacion y se asomo por la ventana.

-HARRY NI SE TE OCURRA SALTAR DESDE AHI-grito lupin

harry no era tan tonto para saltar desde ahi,pero tenia que salir y luchar , un rayo rojo salio hacia la ventana donde estaba harry que le dio y salio disparado hacia atras,se dio con el escritorio en la cabeza y cayo desmayado.los combates habian empezado a ser mas violentos y duros,lupin se metio en la casa para ver como estaba harry.  
-harry,harry,estas bien?-harry abrio un poco los ojos y se levanto pero estaba mareado se echo en la cama y volvio ha cerrar los ojos.remus se asomo por la ventana y grito:

-esta bien solo algo mareado,albus.

A Harry le dolia mucho la cabeza tenia que salir se decia pero como y se volvio a asomar por la ventana.solo algunos le vieron.

-¿como puedo salir de aqui maldita sea?-harry ya estaba pensando en saltar cuando se acordo.-la puerta de atras.

Harry salia corriendo hacia abajo,estaba contento iba a salir,pero derrepente se detuvo.

-talvez no tengo que salir,aqui estoy mas seguro,pero no soy un cobarde tengo que luchar.

Derrepente se escucho varias explosiones y todo estaba cubierto de polvo no se vei nada.harry se asomo un poco para ver que pasaba vio los ojos rojos de harry cerca de el.Estaba claro que sabia que el ya no estaba en la casa.

-Harr,harry,harry no jueges al escondite conmigo.te encontrare y lo sabes muy bien.

-eso es lo que tu te crees-harry noto que algo subia por su pierna era nagini la serpiente de voldemort.

-parece que mi querida nagini te encontro harry-dijo voldemort mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba harry.tenia que encontrar a alguien de la orden.el polvo desaparecio y todo el mundo vio a voldemort cerca de harry.

-HARRY CORRE-Dijo lupin.No harry no se iba a ir iba a luchar si hacia falta asi que saco la varita.

-vas a luchar contra mi harry?

-si hace falta si.

-crucio.

-protego.

-almenos sabes un pequeñisimo escudo harry-rio voldemort-crucio.

este le dio a harry que cayo al suelo pero no grito.

-no gritas?

-no-dijo con dificultad

-dejalo en paz,tom.

-tu a mi no me das ordenes dumbledore.bombarda-dijo apuntando a harry esta salio volando a causa de la explosion y choco contra la pared.A harry se le calleron las gafas empezo a busacarlas pero algo le piso la mano.-¿que pasa harry sin gafas no ves nada?.

Harry empujo a voldemort y se puso las gafas.Voldemort se levanto y lo miro y una sonrisa se dibujo en su (fea)cara.

-Como te atreves a empujarme,potter?

-que pasa te he echo daño,voldemort?

-Niño insolente,te crees muy poderoso harry?Ni si quiera pudiste salvar a tu pobre padrino-dijo voldemort.En ese mometo harry se quedo quieto y bajo la mirada.

-COMO?COMO TE ATREVES TU MISERABLE GUSANO A HABLAR DE SIRIUS?-Dijo harry aun sin levantar cabeza.

-Harry los fuertes no lloran-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y tu acaso sabes que es perder una familia entera?Acaso tu alguna vez has visto a la persona que mas quieres en el mundo morir delante tuya?Ahhhh¡¡¡Se me olvidaba tu no sabes que es el amor.

- Que cursi¡¡el amor es para los debiles-dijo con cara de asco(¬¬ mirada de harry a voldemort cuando dice que cursi)

-Esa es tu mejor escusa?que pasa no se te ocurre una mejor?

-El amor es una tonteria harry,solo sirve para hacerte daño y hacerte debil.-En parte voldemort tenia razon solo lo habia hecho debil y se comportaba como un tonto desde que sirius murio.-Que te acabas de dar cuenta?

-DESMAYUSSSS¡¡¡¡¡¡-Pero este echizo no llego a tocar voldemort ya que tenia un escudo a su alrededor,parecia que sabia que harry lo atacaria.

-Atacando a traicion harry?eso fue lo que te enseño dimbledore?-Harry miro a Dumbledore.dumbledore sabia por que harry le miraba necesitaba ayuda el no podria con voldemort-POTTER MIARAME CUANDO TE HABLO.no sabes que es el respeto ¿Quieres morir y reunirte con tus padres y tu padrino?.Pues acabemos ya!AVADA KEDABRA¡¡¡.-Y otravez como hace dos años a la vez que Voldemort decia su maldicion Harry lanzo un Expalliarmus.Se volvio a unir las varitas de pluma de fenix,el piore incantem se volvio a producir.esta vez voldemort no parecia tan sorprendido,las dos varitas vibraban con fuerza y Harry oyo de nuevo el canto del fenix.Harry soporto mas fuerte la varita intentando que ocurriera lo mismo de la otravez pero voldemort no estaba dispuesto.

-Rindete potter¡¡no ganaras estavez-Harry hizo como si no escucharaVenga harry tienes que resistir que vea que no eres debil´´Harry dio un grito y los rayos de luz fueron hacia voldemort que con lo ojos muy abiertos los recibio pero a diferencia de la otra ocasion harry lo rompio al intante y corrio hacia la orden del fenix-Harry huyes de mi?

-No no huyo de ti,solo se que no estoy preparado y la proxima vez lo estare¡¡¡-Dijo con decision.

-Jajajajaja¡¡(¬¬harry).Eso es nuevo¡¡¡Yo creia que dijiste que te ibas a enfrentar a mi,pero veo que solo eres un cobarde-Dijo Voldemort en un tono provocativo y hizo un gesto.

Harry se mordia el labio inferiorTranquilo harry solo te quiere provocar no caigas en su trampa´´.Todos de la orden esperaba que atacaran.Pero sucedio lo que menos se esperaban todos los mortifagos desaparecieron voldemort seguia ahi plantado mirando a harry con una sonrisa en su repugnate cara.

-Entonces esperare-dijo este y desaparecio.Harry echo un suspiro de alivo,se hizo un silencio incomodo,hasta que harry lo rompio.

-bueno...pues yo..regreso a la casa-diciendo esto se encaminaba hacia la casa.

-Harry¡¡¡-harry se dio la vuelta,era dumbledore el que le hablaba-tienes que venir con nosotros al cuartel general.

-No quiero volver alli en mi vida-dijo en un susurro-Y no vas a obligarme.

-Harry aqui no estas seguro-Dijo Lupin mientras casi todos los miembros de la orden se dsaparecian.Harry clavo sus ojos esmeraldas y en los marrones de Remus y en ellos vio la misma tristeza que el tenia el era el que mas le podia compreder y era lo unico mas parecido a un tio(o padre,hermano da igual) y él era lo unico mas parecido a un sobrino(hijo,hermano) seguro que tembien esta sufriendo y si dejo a remus no creo que lo soporte´´Pensaba harry y empezo a caminar hacia ellos con la cabeza bajada.Remus sonrio el protegeria como lo hizo SIRIUS y si tenia que morir como el, lo haria.


	4. Chapter 4

4-Recuerdos  
A los q no quieran recordara siri siquieren no lo lean.(ami me costo escribir esto y intento que laura black escriba conmigo)

Y alli estaba delante de aquella casa que le recordaba a Sirius,iba ser duro volver alli,muy,muy duro pero podria con ello.No queria entrar de nuevo pero Remus...era lo ultimo que le quedaba y no permitiria que muriera como Sirius.

-Vamos Harry-dijo lupin-se que es duro,pero ahi que seguir adelante.

-Si,ya lo se.

Lupin sonrio pero no sabia si sonreir ya que harry era antipatico y frio pero almenos le hablaba mas.El cuartel general de la orden del fenix esta en el numero 12 de grimmgule place´´penso harry y una puerta vueja aparecio entre los numeros 11 y 13.Todos abanzaron rapidamente Lupin abrio la puerta y se escucho gritar a la agradable´´madre de Sirius.  
-ASQUEROSOS,SALID DE MI CASA SUERTE QUE EL DESGRACIADO DE MI HIJO MURIO¡¡¡

Harry no pudo mas y corrio hacia el retrato.

-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES VIEJA HIJA DE PUTA¡¡¡SIRIUS ERA LA PERDONA MAS MARAVILLOSA Y NO PERMITIRE QUE DIGAS ESO¡¡-Chillo,la madre de Sirius rio con una sorisa burlona.

-Jajajaja¡¡Cees que voy a hacer caso aun sangre sucia como tu?

-Si-dijo desafiante-y como lo digas una vez mas te vas a enterar de quien es Harry James Potter Evans¡¡¡

-JA eso si quees gracioso eres como el estupido de tu padre y mi vergonzoso hijo Potter¡¡¡

-MALDITA¡NO LOS INSULTES¡¡INCENDIO-GritoHarry y un rayo azul salio de la varita parecia que habia un escudo invisible pues el fuego no habanzaba.

-JAjaja no me haras nada Potter¡¡no haras nada al igual de tu patetico padrino.

Harry ya esta lleno de colera retiro el incendio para invocarlo de nuevo.

-!INCENDIO¡¡¡¡-Un remolino de fuego fue hacia el cuadro que se quemo al instanteel escudo protector no silvio para nada.

-NO¡¡AMA,MI AMA¡¡¿QUE HACE HARRY POTTER? LA HA MATADO.MALDITO¡¡-Dijo Kreacher-¿POR QUE HARRY POTTER ES TAN CRUEL?

Harry miro al elfo aun peor que al que fue(se lo merecia)el retrato de la madre de Sirius.

-TU¡¡-Dijo señalandolo y corriendo hacia el,este salio corriendo-TE ATRAPARE¡¡-Djo corriendo tras el.

-NO,SOCORRO¡¡QUE ALGUIEN AYUDE AL POBRE KREACHER.

-HARRY DEJALO¡¡-Grito hermione

-Ni hablar¡¡

Harry desaparecio tras la puerta se escuchaba pisadas y a Harry gritar VEN AQUI´´ y a KreacherSOCORRO´´ hasta que se escuchoTE ATRAPE´´.Todos corrieron buscandolos(operacion rescate xD) los encontraron en el piso de arriba,Kreacher estaba lleno de sangre.

-ESCORIA RIETE AHORA,YO CONTARE TU MUERTE RIENDOME A CARCAJADAS AL IGUAL QUE TU CON SIRIUS.

-Yo solo hice lo que el amo di...ahhhh¡¡-Harry le habia dado otro puñetazoy lo cogio otravez por la prenda.

-Tu dijiste que querias que te cortaran la cabeza no?-Todos lo miraron y Kreacher con miedo-CONTESTA.El elfo asintio-Pues se cumplira tu deseo-Dijo en un mormullo y con una sonrisa en la cara-lo hare yo.

-¿Que dice?me va a matar.

Harry se aceco a la oreja del elfo(q asco x/) y dijo:

Ya lo veras y como digas algo sera antes.

Lo solto y salio de alli,bajo hasta abajo y se quedo mirando la entrada.

------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-¿Donde esta el perro?

-No hay perro-Gimio Ron,el dolor de la pierna le hacia apretar los dientes-Harry esto es una trampa...

-¿QUE...?

-El es el perro.Es un animago...

Ron miraba por encima del hombro de Harry.Harry se dio la vuelta.El hombre que estaba oculto en las sombras cerro la puerta tras ellos.

Una masa de pelo sucio y revuelto le caia hasta los codos.Si no le huberan brillados los ojos en las cuencas profundas y oscura habria creiso que se trataba de un cadaver.La piel de cera estaba tan estirada que sobre los huesos de la cara que parecia una calabera.Una mueca dejo ver sus diente amarillos.Era SIRIUS BLACK(mi bombon)

---------------------------------------------------Otro------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sabes que significa entregar a Pettigrew?-Le dijo Sirius a Harry bruscamente mientras avanzaban por el tunel.

-¿Que tu quedaras libre?Respondio Harry.

-Si...-dijo Sirius-No se si te lo han dicho alguien pero yo tambien soy tu padrino.

-Si ya lo sabia...-respondio Harry.

-Bueno tu padres me nombraron tutor tuyo-Dijo Sirius-por si le sucidia algo a ellos-Harry espero¿Queria decir Sirius lo que le creia?-Por supuesto-Siguio Black-Comprendo que quieras seguir con tus tios.Pero... si quieres puedes cambiar de casa...

A Harry se le encogio el estomago.

-¿Que?¿ ir a vivir contigo?

-----------------------------------------------------OTRO -----------------------------------------------------------

-CALLATE VIEJA ARPIA,CALLATE-Dijo el hombre.

El retrato palidecio.

-TU-Rugio con los ojos como platos-TRAIDOR,ENGENDRO,VERGUENZA DE MI ESTIRPE¡¡

-TE DIGO QUE TE CALES-y entre el y lupin cerraron las cortinas.El hombre se diola vuelta y se quito el pelo de la cara.Era SIRIUS su padrino.

--------------------------------------------------FINFLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------  
Harry seguia mirando la puerta tenia ganas de salir de esa casa no queria estar alli solo le traia recuerdos de su padrino,nisiquiera por Lupin podia quedarse alli,una mano se poso en su hombro,Harry dio un bote y miro hacia atras era...Lupin.

-Harry¿estas bien?-se arrepentio de hacer esa pregunta.Harry lo miro solo sus ojos decia que no estaba bien.Harry forzo una sonrisa.

-Si-mintio aunque sabia que Lupin no le creeria-¿Por que no me dejo ir hacia el velo cuando sirius cayo?

Lupin se quedo paralizad que preunta era esa y como le responderia.

-Pues...Harry ya no se podia hacer nada y quien sabe que si tu te acerca Bellatrix te empujara hacia el velo.

-Y que importaria eso yo creo que yo seria mas feliz en el otro mundo por que ahora alli esta todos a los que quiero,alli esta mi familia.

-Yo,hermione y los Weasley somos tu familia-dijo este en un tono mas alto todos se acercaron a escuchar la conversacion.

-TU,HERMIONE Y LOS WEASLEY NO SON MI FAMILIA MI FAMILIA SON JAMES Y LILY POTTER QUE SON MIS PADRES Y SIRIUS BLACK MI PADRINO Y ESA ES MI FAMILIA ASI ESTA COMPLETA PERO USTEDES NO LO SON SI TODOS VOSOTROS CREEIS QUE PARA MI SOIS MI FAMILIA ESTAIS EQUIVOCADOS¡¡¡¡-Dijo furioso,noto un golpe en su cara miro a lupin le habia pegado-¿COMO TE ATREVES A PEGARME A MI?

-NO DIGAS NUNCA MAS ESO,POR QUE TU ERES LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE TENGO AUNQUE NO SEA DE SANGRE O DE PADRINO TU ERES LO UNICO ME QUEDA EN ESTE CRUEL MUNDO ERES LO UNICO QUE QUEDA DE LO QUE FUE TAMBIEN MI FAMILIA O NO LO ENTIENDES TU FAMILIA TAMBIEN ES LA MIA-Dijo Lupin llorando.

-Llorar es de debiles-Dijo friamente harry y se perdio por las escaleras.Lupin no daba credito asus ojos y oidos harry los rechazaba creia que estaba solo pero eso no era verdad el se lo demos traria y fue tras el corriendo.

-HARRY¡¡-Dijo cuando lo vio-HARRY DETENTE-este se detenio.

-¿Que quieres Lupin?-dijo este con un tono frio.

-QUIERO QUE ME ACEPTES EN TU FAMILIA POR QUE QUIERAS O NO LO SOY-Grito en ese momento llego gente y entre ellos estaba Snape.-O ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES Y LLORAR NO ES DE DEBILES QUE PASA HACES CASO A VOLDEMORT EL ASESINO DE TUS PADRES Y DE SIRIUS?-Esta vez fue Harry quien pego a Lupin.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES?¡¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES!-Rugio Harry-TE ODIO NO QUIERO VERTE EN MI VIDA¡¡¡¡

-Pues te vas a aguantar por que vas a verme el resto de tu puta vida.

Harry no lo soporto mas y salio corriendo y Snape salio tras el.


	5. Chapter 5

5-Recapacitando

Cerrando la puerta de un portazo, Harry se dejó caer en el suelo mientras empezaba a sollozar.  
-Estúpido..estúpido-repetía-. Lo odio...  
"¿Cómo se ha atrevido a decirme eso?"- pensó mientras escondía su rostro con sus manos. No tenía derecho. ¡¿Porqué todos querían controlar su vida! Que si primero Dumbledore, que si Remus.. ¿es que acaso no se daban cuenta de que no era un Dios? No podía afrontar de un día para otro que...que su padrino ya no estaba.  
-Potter..- dijo fríamente una voz.  
Harry dio un sobresalto mientras sus enrojecidos ojos miraban hacia la puerta.  
-Profesor Snape..- susurró éste de la misma manera.  
Con la manga de su camisa, se intentó restregar todas las lágrimas.. aunque de todas maneras daba lo mismo. ¿Qué importaba que le viera llorar?  
-¿Quiere dejar de hacer el estúpido y serenarse?- preguntó Snape mientras fruncía el entrecejo.  
Para Harry eso fue demasiado.  
-¿El estúpido?- repitió con la voz aguda-. ¿Acaso hacer el estúpido es tener sentimientos, profesor?  
-Potter, no siga por ahí- le amenazó Snape. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, pero Harry ni se molestó en levantar la mirada-. ¿A qué se debían todos esos gritos con Lupin?  
-Es un imbécil- espetó Harry con brusquedad.  
Snape esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa.  
-En eso quizás tenga razón- susurró con diversión.  
Harry se rió en voz baja mientras que sollozaba a la vez.  
-¿Qué quiere que haga, profesor?- preguntó Harry con rencor-. ¿Quiere que me disculpe por algo que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho?  
-Más bien dicho- le corrigió Snape-. Lupin y los Weasleys son lo único que le quedan. No empiece a separarse de ellos, sino quiere quedarse huérfano de verdad.  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Usted tan amable como siempre- murmuró Harry.  
Snape intentó no sonreír. Ante la incredulidad de Harry, se sentó en el suelo, al lado de él.  
-No quiero criticar a Black.. no sea que empiece a gritar usted también- comentó Snape sonriendo con crueldad. Harry intentó replicar, pero Snape fue más rápido-: Sé que era alguien importante para usted. ¡Cómo para no darse cuenta de la admiración que siente por él! Pero..bueno..  
Harry sonrió divertido.  
-Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que el temido profesor Snape me dijera la importancia del amor- dijo Harry burlonamente.  
Snape le miró fríamente.  
-¿Quiere que el próximo curso sea el peor de su vida?- preguntó Snape-. Va a arrepentirse de burlarse de mi, Potter.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
-Ya estoy acostumbrado- fue lo único que contestó.  
Snape se levantó rápidamente del suelo.  
-Ya veo que sigue en las mismas- comentó Snape-. Si fuera por mi le daría dos puñetazos para que dejase de hacer el estúpido.  
Harry, en ese momento, se tocó la mejilla derecha con diversión.  
-Remus ya me dio uno. ¡Menuda derecha que tiene!- exclamó éste mientras se frotaba la mejilla.  
Snape puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Los dos se quedaron a gusto cuando se pegaron- suspiró éste-. Usted y su estúpido orgullo Gryffindor ¿qué le cuesta disculparse con Lupin?  
-Usted mismo lo ha dicho, profesor- le interrumpió Harry-. Mi estúpido orgullo Gryffindor.  
-Pues deje su orgullo al lado, como estoy haciendo yo ahora- suspiró Snape-. Y pídale perdón a Lupin.  
Harry levantó la mirada por fin, pero cuando lo hizo, Snape ya había salido de la habitación.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
"¿Cómo se ha atrevido a decirme eso?"- pensó Remus, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación de un lado para otro. Los presentes le miraban con pena.., Harry estaba cambiando.. y no precisamente para bien.  
-Profesor Lupin..- susurró Ron con voz baja-. Harry...estaba alterado.. no sabía lo que decía.  
-Harry está así desde el final de curso, Ron.. y eso es lo que me preocupa- suspiró Hermione-. Se refugia en si mismo, y se ha olvidado de que nos tiene a nosotros.  
-Pues entonces tendremos que recordárselo- le interrumpió Ron muy serio.  
Remus levantó la mirada, mientras empezaba a sonreír.  
-¡Eso es!- exclamó-. ¡Estupendo, Ron! Harry tiene que darse cuenta de que puede contar con nosotros.. al igual que hacía con..- Remus se quedó callado.  
-Al igual que hacía con Sirius- terminó Hermione.  
Remus asintió con la cabeza, sin poder articular palabra.  
En ese instante, Snape entró en la habitación.  
-¿Qué te ha dicho, Severus?- preguntó Remus preocupado.  
-Potter sigue con sus tonterías- dijo Snape fríamente-. Lupin, esto se nos va de las manos, y si el chico sigue así.. Voldemort va a poder manejarle fácilmente.  
Todos se estremecieron ante el nombramiento de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.  
-Créame profesor, ese cabrón no se va a atrever a tocarme- susurró una voz.  
Ron, Hermione y Remus miraron a Harry como si fuera una ilusión óptica. Snape, en cambio, sonrió con suficiencia.  
-Sr. Weasley, Sra. Granger, ustedes se van conmigo. Esta casa está inundada de polvo- dijo Snape mirando la casa con desaprobación.  
Hermione miró a Harry con una sonrisa, haciendo que Ron frunciese el entrecejo. Pero al notar como Harry ignoraba olímpicamente a Hermione su enfado se pasó a la diversión.  
-¿Se han pegado al suelo, acaso? ¡Muévanse!- rugió Snape. Hermione salió de la sorpresa y con enojo siguió a Snape. Ron le siguió a ella, sonriendo contento.  
En la habitación se hizo el silencio.  
Remus miró a Harry fijamente. Éste le devolvió la mirada desafiante.  
-Harry yo...- Remus suspiró-. Siento haberte golpeado.. sabes que.. lo último que querría es hacerte daño.  
Harry sonrió de lado.  
-Aunque parece que tú si quieres.. ¡porque menudo gancho de muñeca!- exclamó Remus mientras se frotaba la mejilla.  
Harry se echó a reír.  
-¡Lo mismo te digo! Creo que tendré que ponerme una dentadura- suspiró Harry divertido.  
Remus y Harry se miraron, empezando a reír.  
-¿Me perdonas..por todo lo que te he dicho?- preguntó Harry sonriendo débilmente.  
Remus sonrió.  
-Eso ni se pregunta- contestó Remus. Harry sonrió ampliamente, pero al hacerlo hizo una mueca de dolor.  
-¿Ves? ¡Me voy a quedar sin dientes!- exclamó Harry poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla.  
Remus se echó a reír.  
-Eso se arregla en unos instantes. Snape te hará una poción y estarás como nuevo- le aconsejó Remus.  
-Hablando de Snape..¿sabes que me ha estado diciendo que te perdone?- preguntó Harry incrédulo-. Parecía incluso.. un ser humano.  
-Harry.. – le regañó Remus-. Snape en el fondo..- Harry empezó a carraspear- Bueno, MUY en el fondo es una buena persona.. pero.. es un Slytherin. No puedes pedirle que empiece a regalar caramelos o a que se comporte "justamente" con los Gryffindors. Es su forma de ser.  
-Lo sé- murmuró Harry-. Pero..¿sabes? Voy a tener que darle las gracias- afirmó Harry.  
-Eso será un gran acontecimiento- bromeó Remus.  
-¡Ey!- exclamó Harry dándole un amistoso toque en el brazo.  
Remus esquivó el toque, y rápidamente abrazó a Harry.  
Éste se puso tenso al principio. Pero después respondió al abrazo.  
-Perdóname por haber dicho eso- susurró Harry-. Tú, Ron y Hermione sois la única familia que me queda.  
Remus sonrió, mientras que le revolvía el pelo con cariño.  
-Venga, vamos a ayudar a esos tres ¿vale?- suspiró Remus-. Es peligroso tener a Snape dando órdenes.  
Harry rió.  
-Dímelo a mi.


End file.
